1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, and specifically relates to a portable terminal device in which an action is selected and activated by operating a pointer with a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
When a user selects and activates an action of a mobile phone, the following operations are required. First, an operation selection key is pressed to select an operation selection mode and display a table in which names of actions are registered. The displayed names of actions are scrolled to be sequentially moved. A decision key is pressed for the name of a desired action. In the case where the mobile phone includes a lot of action items, the user must repeat the scroll operation many times to display the name of the desired action. In order to avoid such a troublesome operation, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-349888 discloses a mobile phone which can display an icon in a display section. The user can easily activate the desired action by clicking the displayed icons. However, the display section of the mobile phone is much smaller than a display of a home computer or the like. Accordingly, the number of icons which can be displayed in the display section of the mobile phone is limited.